Envy and the Beast
by Wos99944
Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi,right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: We're back! So did anyone miss me, the author who wrote the Love triangle? We have returned, bringing back a new Ed x Envy story for you people. Though at the beginning, it's Envy x Roy, but I assure you, Ed will appear soon in this chapter…

Envy and Roy: WTF? Him and me?

Ed: Yes, at least I'm the one who will torture someone now…_evil aura_

Wos99944, Envy, Roy: _shaking with fear, stood away from the shortie_

Ed: _chirpy _Well, without any further ado, let's begin _the torture…cackling evilly…_

Chapter 1:

Envy tried to tear away his metal collar, but to no avail. He can't believe it. Envy, the strongest homunculus of all homunculi, has just been captured by a short unknown stranger. _Shit…_Envy thought, still fighting against the stupid collar. _I need to get back fast; otherwise Roy is going to kill me…_

Flashback pov:

"Envy!" Roy hummed. "I thought you were supposed to be home by ten?" Envy stood at the front door, having a weird smell coming from him. "Yeah, but I need to catch up with the rest of my family." Envy spat. Roy just sits there at the couch, smiling to himself. "Yeah, yeah. And then Greed has forced you to drink again. The both of you were in your own room, drinking to your fullest content before you realized that it was late so you quickly rush all the way here, otherwise poor Roy himself will worried sick." Envy shivered, that's what he was going to say. Roy stood up and walks towards Envy, holding his chin up. "That won't do, Envy. I'll need to give you some punishment." Roy kissed Envy, he could taste the alcoholic drink in Envy's mouth. He led Envy into the couch and fell as they both deepened the kiss. Roy bitted Envy's lower lips, causing the poor homunculus to yelped and Roy gained entry into his tongue. Envy pulled away when he need his supply of air in the atmosphere. Slowly, Envy's top was thrown off by Roy's quickening hand, Envy yelped but soon engrossed by Roy's peck of kiss. Roy successfully removed Envy's skorts without breaking the kiss or Envy knows about it. Envy only knows it when he felt the cold air blowing through his member. Roy unzipped his pants and quickly positioned himself at Envy's entrance and thrusts in, hard. Envy yelled in pain, he was not yet prepared yet Roy was impatient already. Roy thrusted in and out of Envy, hitting Envy's prostate soon after Envy screamed in ecstasy. Envy found himself crying out Roy's name, followed by Roy moaning. Envy's member soon stood up proud. Seeing this, Roy grabbed Envy's member and started pumping it. Roy using his other free hand to grab a cock ring and placed it in Envy's cock. As Roy thrusted faster and faster, he spilled his seeds into his lover, Envy soon begged for release but was unable to because of the cock ring. Envy begged Roy to remove it but Roy didn't heed to his pleads. He continued to thrusts until his second time. Envy wanted to release fast, he could feel his member crying out for release. He attempted to remove it himself but Roy slapped his hand away, still thrusting into Envy. Roy seems to kept at it until the next day before he removed the cock ring and Envy cum so much that it covered their whole body, for a week, Envy was limping and he could feel his member was going to explode sooner or later. So in his life, he learnt a valuable lesson, always be punctual to go home.

End of flashback

Then, the door was unlocked with a click sound. The door was open and there a chimera stood in front of Envy. He has a pair of blonde ears that resembles a cat and a tail that resembles a lion. His silky blonde hair was let down and his face was covered by a bangs of locks in front. He wears a black sleeveless t-shirt and a leather black pants with a pair of black boots. When the chimera pushed his bangs back, Envy could see him properly. The blonde has a pair of blonde eyes staring back at him, but they looked cold and dead in the back of his pupils. _That's it? _Envy startled. _Of all things, a chimera captured me? _"So what do you want? Why did you kidnap me?" Envy asked. The chimera did not reply. Envy started asking more questions. "Can you release me, I need to get back home, otherwise I'm a toast in the next morning." After like twenty minutes have passed, the chimera didn't reply.

Envy started to get pissed off. "Hey, answer me, pipsqueak." The chimera twitched an eyebrow on that command. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?" The chimera ranted. "You are my prisoner now, I'm the one who is in control of you. So call me that again and I swear that you're dead." Envy laughed, "Try me then, pipsqueak." Ed screamed and kicked Envy in the rib. Envy screamed in pain as he heard the sickening sound of his rib bone cracking in pieces. Soon, his bones formed back again and reverted back to a well-being Envy. The chimera was surprised, before forming a sickening sadistic smile. "Ed, where are you?" a voice shouting nearby. As the voice got closer, in its place stood a human who looks exactly like the chimera except he has short hair and his eyes are full of concern and warmness that Envy can felt from a distance away. "Al, what…are you…doing here?"

The chimera, or Ed spoke in an emotionless voice, his way of speaking is like a broken language, as if he was still learning how to speak. "You are not in your room, so I come out and search for you. Oh mine, Ed. Did you bring a person back again?" The human, known as Al scolded his brother gently. Ed smiled sadly and nodded. "Hey, can you help me, tin can?" Envy pleaded. Al was startled. "Tin can?" "Al's…not…tin…can." Ed replied. Ed angered Envy; he has never seen someone who is so disabled yet so well acted. "CAN YOU JUST FUCKING LET ME OFF, YOU STUPID PIPSQUEAK?" Ed screamed again, "HOW MANY MUST I TELL YOU I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK?" Al was startled by Ed's ranting. "Ed, you're…" Soon, Ed's angry face reverted back to its emotionless mask. "Let's go…Al…to our room…" Ed replied. Al nodded and took Ed out of the prison, locking Envy in the room.

_Finally…_Al mumbled. _Ed's back…I need that guy to help me. He's the only one who can help to get back the Ed that I loved dearly. Ed, my beloved only brother._

Wos99944: Right, got back at ya. Didn't expect lemon to appear so fast right?

Ed: Nice one, Wos99944. I started to like you for some reasons.

Wos99944: _Shiver _O-of course, I'm Wos99944, who do you expect, Justin Bieber?

Envy: Oh my gosh, I was raped and tortured by that miniskirt chaser… _mumbles something like my virginity has been taken…_

Roy: As if I want to, this is just my way of getting revenge in the previous story…

Wos99944: _sweatdrop _Rig-ght…

Ed: Please review so Wos99944 can continue her story in chapter 2…_suddenly evil aura…_so I can get to torture them and get my revenge…

Wos99944, Roy and Envy: _overwhelmed by Ed's evil aura so much that it scared them so much…_Y-yes, p-please r-review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Here's your chapter 2, reviewers and readers. I realize that I haven't got a review yet.

Envy: Yup, so where is our fav reviewer, red head rolling skull?

Roy: Maybe he/she just not free.

Ed: Okay, let's start our chapter 2…

Chapter 2:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?" Roy screamed at the soldier, banging his table in his office to vent out his frustrations.

Flashback pov:  
"Hello, who is this?" The feminine voice on the other line spoke. "Hey, Lust. I was wondering if Envy was there. I need to talk to him." Roy asked politely. Of all homunculi Lust is the most polite homunculus. "Envy? Isn't he supposed to be at both of your houses now?" Lust appeared to be surprised. "No, he hasn't come home since yesterday." Roy started to freak out. Envy never act like this before. "lo…Hello? Roy? Are you still there?" Lust asked, bringing Roy back to reality. "Oh don't worry. Lust, I'll find him soon. Perhaps Envy's just having fun somewhere without me. So bye." Roy exclaimed. Before Lust could continue the conversation, Roy quickly hanged the phone. "Sir, you're asking for us?" Two soldiers appeared. "Yes, bring along soldiers and search for Envy. It appears that he could have been kidnapped by someone." Roy ordered. "AND QUICK." The two soldiers were taken aback by Roy's anger, and quickly scattered out of the room to conduct the search.

Flashback ends

"I-I'm sorry, sir. T-there is n-no sign of E-Envy at all. W-we even c-conduct a search I-in the citizens' h-houses. But no s-sign of him, a-as if h-he cease t-to e-xist." The soldier said, trembling in fear while his other companion was shaking vigorously that when Roy questioned him earlier, he fainted. "Please, calm down sir." His colonel, Riza commented. "You still have paperwork and assignment waiting for you, after all, you're the Fuhrer. "NOW IS NOT EVEN THE TIME FOR SUCH THINGS." Roy growled. "IF Envy did not take his red stones regularly, he could die like a human, either die of starvation or bleed to death."

Envy's stomach growled. It has been three days since the chimera and his human brother kidnapped him. "Shit, if I don't eat the red stones soon," Envy cursed. He can feel his blood circulating slowly and his heart beating like a normal human. "So you're a homunculus?" Envy was startled by the sudden presence. Oh, it was just the chimera's brother. "Sorry for an improper introduction the last time." The boy smiled, scratching his chin. "My name is Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemist. But you can just call me Al." Envy jolted at his name. "Wait, you're the ex-state alchemist, the Soul Alchemist, Alphonse Elric?" Al nodded.

Envy scowled, "So, I'm a homunculus, so what?" Al sighed and put his hand inside his pocket. When he took it out, Envy was surprised for a third time. "Where did you get those red stones?" Envy asked. Al gives the stones to Envy, watching him consuming the stones greedily. "I sort of made them myself back when I work for the military." Al chuckled, offering his most warm-hearted smile to Envy. Then he snapped suddenly. Envy was once again surprised by Al's sudden action. "Oh, I forgot. What's your name?" Envy twitched an eyebrow. "The name's Envy." Al nodded but his face paled after he started registering Envy's name. "Wait, so you're Envy? THE STRONGEST HOMONCULUS OF THE SEVEN HOMONCULI AND THE FUHRER'S BOYFRIEND?" Al ranted. Envy had to cover his ear and nodded, hiding a smirk behind his poker face. For once, he was glad that Roy's position and his reputation might help him to escape this bloody place.

"So now can I go?" Envy asked. "Unfortunately, I can't. The key is with Ed, the chimera that you saw three days ago." Envy was startled; obviously his shock was clearly painted on his face. "I'll tell you another time, but otherwise, you need to stay here until Ed's finished playing with you." Al said sadly. "Al…stepped out of…the way." Al moved out of Envy's view and Ed was standing by the door. Ed walked towards Envy and played with Envy's collar, causing Envy to choke a bit sometime. Then he gasped when Ed yanked the collar, causing Envy to be embraced by Ed. Envy glared at him with a I-already-had-a-partner look, Ed just give him a sarcastic smirk. "From today onwards, Envy…will be my…partner. Isn't that…right? Envy?" Envy spitted at him, trying to move away from Ed, but Ed grabbed his collar. Ed slapped Envy tightly and pulled back his emerald spiky long hair so he can meet Envy face-to-face. Ed kissed Envy roughly; Envy was trying to pull away but to no avail. Only when Ed pulled away Envy freed himself from the chimera. Envy wiped away the saliva that was dripping on his mouth. Ed just smiled and started grabbing hold of Envy's both hands. He motioned Al to transmute a handcuff and put it on Envy.

Ed then removed the chain from Envy's collar and instead, replaces it with a rope. Envy refused to butch when Ed pulled the rope. Ed sighed and then placed Envy over his shoulder. Ed pushes Envy to another room. Envy went falling upon the bed and the chimera placed himself on top of the sin. "Don't worry, Envy. As your name indicates, I'll make you envy me soon. Trust my words, you'll be mine in a matter of time." Envy looked within into Ed's eyes. His eyes were full of passion and love for the sin. But his way of showing his love was wrong. "Oh don't worry, before that happens, make sure you hid me well. Otherwise, when Roy found you, you'll be as dead as a roasted shrimp." Ed chuckled at Envy' threat. "Oh, regarding that. I've hid you too well underground. I like your stubbornness. It makes me wanted to hold you in my embrace and fuck you right here and there." Envy just rolled his eyes, before shaking tremendously to get the insulting chimera.

But Envy ended up falling off the bed and stumbled on the floor. Ed laughed and picked Envy up, placing him back to the bed. "I'll come back later. I'll go grab your meal." Envy shivered when Ed touches his cheek softly, admiring the smoothness of the skin before heading out of the room and locked it up. Envy looked around and smirked when there is a window up there. He shapeshifted himself into a bird, dropping the handcuff and the collar, he quickly fly out of the room and escape, trying to find Roy or any of the military soldier.

"Roy," Envy cried into Roy, who was hugging his sin. "So where did you go?" Roy asked. "I was kidnapped and tortured by Ed and Al." Envy snuggled into Roy's warm chest. "Wait, you don't mean…" Roy stated, Envy nodded. Envy could feel Roy's evil aura coming up. Several devils have come out and demanding where is Ed and Al. Envy kissed Roy and told him the plan. Roy smirked and called upon the meeting.

"Envy?" Ed opened the door. Envy was sleeping peacefully with his collar and handcuff on in the bed. Ed walked and sits at the side. Ed smiled and softly hugged his toy. "I love you, Envy. You belong to the one and only me. The same goes to I belong to only you." Envy shivered at Ed's words. _Come on, Roy. _Envy pleaded mentally. _Quick. _Then an explosion was heard outside. Al stepped into the room and stared at his brother. "They're here." Ed nodded and carries Envy in the bridal style and quickly escape. Outside, a handful of soldiers were blocking their way. Al started transmuting the armors nearby and started fighting. "You go ahead first, Ed. I'll catch you up in the usual place." Ed nodded and escapes through the tunnel but stopped when another explosion explored in his face. Ed smirked and watches as Roy approached him. "So how has it been, Colonel?" Ed smiled sadistically. "Oh, how rude. I am the Fuhrer now, not the colonel you used to know, Full Metal Alchemist. You are nearby to be captured and wanted by the military for kidnapping and moreover, treason and betrayal to the military."

Wos99944: End of chapter 2, so how is it?

Envy: Oh my god, I think I'm going to puke. _Grabbing hold onto his mouth_

Roy: Too bad then, I was okay with it.

Ed: _sweatdrop _Please review so Wos99944 can prepare chapter 3. Oh and she will only updated it after she finished her common tests this Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: I can't believe it, my tests turns out to be as hard as I thought.

Envy: You deserve it. Because you obviously never study as you keep getting turned on by chapter 3…

Wos99944: For once in your life, shut up. Otherwise I'm going to write a lemon between you and Roy and this time you'll be the uke.

Envy: _keeps his mouth shut_

Roy: _sweatdrop_

Ed: Here you go, your chapter 3 which all of you have been waiting for…

Chapter 3:

The chimera cackled, laughing his ass off. "Treason? Betrayal?" Ed stopped his laughter. "Aren't you guys…the first one…to betray us first? You have…sent him to…his early death…it's all because of…the military. I…lost him. After all…these time he and I have…finally got back…you sent him to…die…in the war…I committed…the taboo…for him. If it wouldn't for…the military…I wouldn't have…to become a chimera." Ed screamed and dropped Envy to the ground. Envy falls on his bottom and watched the fight between the two alchemists. "I admit I was wrong," Roy started, he snaps his finger, the fire explodes only in a few inches away from the chimera. "But I really don't know this will happen. ED! Are you even listening to me?" Ed was too furious to even listen to Roy. As Ed dodged Roy's fire in a flash, Roy was distracted and Ed sneaked up by his back, pinning the Flame Alchemist on the ground and going for his kill. "Please don't." Envy screamed at Ed. "Don't kill him." Ed stared at Envy, asking, "Why would I even bother to listen to you?" Envy started feeling water on his cheeks. "Please, Ed. If you let him go…" Envy never thought he, the strongest and the most invulnerable homunculus, would resort to this. "I'll…I'll do anything you want…" Ed smiled and hit Roy's head with a fist, causing Roy to fell unconscious. "That's better. Now let's go." Ed smiled sarcastically and held out his hand to Envy. Envy grabbed his hand and stand up, following the chimera, leaving his lover behind for the sake of his survival.

"Envy, don't go." Roy shouted, holding his hand out. He was facing white ceilings and lying on a white bed. He was currently in the hospital and he could hear the beeping sound of the machine that was examining his heartbeat. Roy tried to get up but he was too caught up by the sudden flow of pain inside him. "I see you have woken up, sir." Riza commented. "It looks like we have failed this time mission." She looked at Roy, and was surprised to see Roy crying for the first time. "I could have save him. I could have told him to stay. It was my entire fault; I'm too weak, I could have defeated that chimera. I was distracted for only a second in my life and I have lost the only person I love." Roy cried, his tears are pouring out like a river flowing into the big sea. Riza sympathize Roy and patted him on the shoulder, trying to give him some comforts, so that HE can recover quickly and get his paperwork done soon.

Envy moaned loudly when Ed licked his sensitive left nipple. Envy panted heavily when Ed gives the same amount of attention to the other neglected nipple. "I see you're enjoying this. Should I continue, my sexy homunculus?" Envy tried to shake his head to stop Ed from continuing, but the chimera misunderstand that Envy didn't want him to stop, so Ed started pumping Envy's member, causing the climax to rise inside Envy. "W-why m-me?" Envy asked, tears are threatening to fell.

"Because I love you." Ed smiled sadly and strokes his cheek. "You remind me of someone whom I used to love so dearly. But he died in that stupid war, I committed the taboo, but he didn't return. I lost my humanity as well as him. How pathetic, this must be my price." Ed shoved his own length into Envy's entrance, Envy moaned at the new pleasure it was giving him.

"Both of you have the same name, both of you have the same personalities, even the both of you…" Ed started thrusting into Envy, trying to find his sweet spot. "Look alike." Envy was stunned by Ed's words. He looks a lot like Ed's ex-lover? Envy moaned louder than ever when Ed hit his prostate. "Even your spot…is the same as him." Ed commented, and thrusted into Envy repeatedly in the same spot. Envy cried out Ed's name and started to feel that he's reaching his climax again. Ed chuckled and pumped Envy's cock with the same speed. After doing the same actions for another few more rounds, Envy cum into his own stomach and Ed's hand. But the chimera continues what he is doing.

Envy had already cum for the fifth time yet Ed still continued to ram into his tight entrance. Envy was beginning to cum again when Ed cum inside Envy with his hot spilling seeds. Ed still continues and Envy, once again cum for the sixth time. Ed continues with a couple of thrusts before collapsing on top of Envy, joining the sin to sleep in the bed.

"Envy, where are you?" Ed asked, he was no longer having his ears and tail. He was his own human form. Ed was Ed. A guy appeared behind him, scaring the blond boy. "Sorry, did I scare you, oh chibi-Chan?" The emerald-hair guy asked. He was wearing black tank top that only covers up his last rib bone and a black skirt with black shorts underneath. Ed nodded and slowly embraces the guy. "I was afraid you would leave me, Envy. I love you, my palm tree." Envy gives him an 'aww' sound before hugging Ed back. 'I'll never leave you, my chibi. And I love you too. And guess what? You have grown shorter." Envy joked, running away from an enraged Ed. "Come back here, you stupid palm tree. I'm not short." "Yeah, right, pipsqueak." Envy laughed his head off, still chasing by an angry Ed.

"_So how is he, doctor? Did he survive?" Ed asked with concern. "I'm sorry." The doctor shaked his head with a frown on his face, Ed was stunned by the doctor's words. "We have done the best we can, but he didn't make it. The wound is too…infected. I'm sorry." Then the doctor went away to take care of his other patients. Ed runs into the room, watching Envy's life being sipped away from his hand. "I'm sorry, I couldn't kept my promise, I have a favor to ask." Ed nodded, trying to hold back his tears. "Don't attempt the forbidden again, it's not worth it." Ed gives him a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'm not as weak as you think I'll be. Once bitten, twice shy, right?" Ed joked. "Yeah, so goodbye then." Envy closes his eyes, he was no longer breathing. He was no longer in pain. He was no longer…by Ed's side. Finally, Ed's tears came rolling down. He could no longer suppress the feelings inside him. There a mix of misery, grief, hatred and yet sadness towards his lover. "I'm sorry, Envy." Ed clapped his hands, and put them on Envy's wound that have killed him. "This is equivalent exchange. You break your promise to me so I have the right to break yours as well. I'll bring you back to my side. I no longer care, what'll happen to me. As long as you're by my side, I'll even exchange my entire body." So, Ed attempted the forbidden taboo, again._

Ed woke up with cold sweat on his face. The same dream has come back to haunt him again. Ed sobbed quietly. His lover has come back to haunt him again. After he has attempted the taboo, Envy's body has vanished into thin air. It was only until when he encounters another Envy on the alley, he thought his lover had finally come back to life. That's the reason why Ed take him but it seems like he has gotten the wrong one. Ed didn't care; he assumes that Envy's just having memory loss. His lover will return eventually, by his side again, so that the two of them can keep their promise to each other. Ed sighed and turns to face Envy who is still sleeping soundly away. Ed lets him sleep for another while so he went out of his room to take a shower so he can go shopping later to prepare meals for his lover.

Ed: Right, end of chapter 3…

Envy: How come I was the uke?

Roy: _sighing away _didn't you read the word "equivalent exchange"? Last time it was you being the seme, so it's only right that you will become the uke in this story this time round.

Wos99944: hm, something doesn't feel right. Out of the three chapters I have already write, I only have one review. OMG _suddenly become very jumpy _don't tell me this story is being written so bad by me that no one like it? Looks like I have to begin another story…_quickly went back to her room to start on a brand new one…_

Ed: Oh god, PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE IF WOS99944 STARTED NEW STORIES SHE WOULD STOP UPDATING THIS STORY.I STILL WANT TO TORTURE ENVY AND KILL ROY FOR RAPING ME!

Roy and Envy: _sweat drop _but for once, Ed is right. Please review so Wos99944 can continue updating this story…*whispers* because she was facing stress in school, so she become*you know* stressful, so please review to make her feel better and so she will give you chapter 4…

Wos99944: HEY, I HEARD THAT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Finally I finished chapter 4…_drinking her favourite cocktail, Sex On The Beach_

Envy: Why are you drinking that?

Wos99944: It's my favourite, why are you scared?

Roy: _chuckle _because of its name?

Ed: _suddenly laugh _Oh I get it…

Envy: _blushed heavily_

Ed: Without any further ado, let's get this party started! Except it's the chapter getting started…

Wos99944, Roy, Envy: _silent_

Ed: Okay, let's start…

Chapter 4:

"Hey, wake up." A hand shot Envy's shoulder. Envy moaned and moves to his other side so he can get rid of the hand. Envy could feel the bed shifted and someone's breath can be heard near his ear. "If you don't, I will do something naughty to you…" That wakes Envy up and in a flash, Envy jumped out of the bed and glares at the person who dares to make that threat to him, no less. Of course, he already knows who he is. "Come on," Ed chuckled. "It's time for breakfast, so go and wash up." Envy nodded but he was still standing there, with Ed going up with the look contest, Ed grinned evilly and caused Envy a shiver on his back. "Unless would you like me to do it for you?" In less than half a second, Envy had already gotten into the bathroom and locks the door. Ed chuckled, "Just like the old times…" he sighed.

Flashback pov:

"Come on, palm tree Wake up." Ed shot Envy by his shoulder. "Come on, chibi. Just five more minutes, I had so many paperwork assigned by that stupid colonel last night." Envy whined, going back to his sleep, snoring lightly. Ed moves up to Envy's ear, whispering, "If you don't wake up in five minutes to have breakfast, no sex for tonight." Ed hummed. Envy shot up, sitting on the bed and quickly tried to get the blanket away from him and it caused him to fell down the floor. Ed laughed while Envy is still struggling against the blanket. Ed quickly went to his lover's aid before Envy started another stupid fight with the blanket. The last time it happen, Envy had ripped the blanket to shreds, causing the couple to sleep without a blanket for two weeks. "Thanks, chibi. Your small hands are actually useful for once." Envy joked. Ed twitched an eye. "Yeah, for saving your butt from a harmless blanket." Ed joked. Envy pulls him to a rough kiss; Ed started to kiss him back. They stayed like that for about a minute before Envy pulls back, causing a moan from Ed. "I'll be in for breakfast in five minutes time." With that, Envy patted the blonde's head and started heading towards the bathroom.

Flashback ends

"Looks like someone was in a rather bad mood." Al sweatdrop, as he watched Envy limping and yawning endlessly towards the dining table. "Tell me about it, it was your brother's doings." Envy complained and slowly sits down in the chair. Grabbing his own plate that was in front of him begging to be eaten, he swallowed the entire food in one gulp and returned the plate to where it was placed. Al could almost be seen with his mouth opening and shutting his jaws. "Nice cooking, Al." Envy commented. "Not me, it was Ed." Upon hearing the chimera's name, Envy rushed to the basin and forced himself to vomit everything out. Al chuckled when Envy tried only to be in vain. "I rather eat rubbish than to eat his food." Envy spat. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." Al whined. Envy 'tched' and resume to his chair. "So do you mind telling me why he became like that? And what's with Ed's boyfriend?" Envy asked. Al jumped a second before looking at Envy, sighing. "I suppose you do have a right to know this." Al dropped his utensils to the table and reached to his knees.

"You see, he was turned into a chimera for committing the human transmutation taboo to revive his lover." Envy stunned for a while. "But I thought he…" "Already learned his lesson when we tried to revive our mom in our earlier childhood, yes." Al interrupted. "But for him, Ed would do whatever it takes to bring him back to life. To tell the truth, I never see him, even for once. The both of them are kinda secretive about their relationship." There was a silence for a while before Al continued. "But I saw him once. I was surprised when I met you back in the dungeon. You look exactly like him, even you have the similar names." Envy raised his eyebrow. "Please don't tell me, that I am him?" Envy mentally said to himself. "So how did that 'Envy' die?" Envy was curious, he just hope that it was all just a coincidence. "Beats me, but I heard Ed saying…" Al thinks about it for a while, before he remembers. "Oh, his wounds are too infected so he was killed due to loss of blood. He was somehow killed in a war." "Oh I see." Envy said, remembered that Ed did mention about a war killing that 'Envy' when he was fighting Roy. "So where is the wound located?" Envy asked. "Well, I think it's his back. Because Ed said that the wound was caused from his back thus strike him near his heart, leaving him to die a few hours later." Envy sharply inhaled, trying to hid his shockness from Al, but failed. "Are you okay, Envy? ENVY!" Envy had already vanished from the dining room.

Envy locked himself in the shower room. Envy was starting to cry again, he took off his top and stares his back at the mirror. There was a tattoo that has a dragon trying to bite its own tail with wings, and behind the tattoo, there was a hidden long scar. "Oh my god, don't tell me…" Envy started to cry. "Why? Why didn't they tell me?"

Flashback pov again:

"W-where am I?" The boy with emerald long hair asked. He was lying naked in a cold isolated room, although the whole room was trying to give him comforts by showing off its gloomy dark green walls. "So how are you, Envy?" A woman standing by the door asked, handing him clothes for him to wear. "Envy?" The boy turned his head to the side, trying to see anyone is beside him, before realizing the woman is talking to him. "Yes, you're Envy. I'm Lust, I'm your family, and don't you remember?" Lust asked with concern, watching the boy dressing himself. "Remember what?" Envy asked. Lust just gasped and started sobbing and run out of the room. Envy didn't know what did he do to make Lust cry.

"So we are your family…" Lust introduced the rest of the family to Envy. "You are a part of us now, a homunculus." Envy looked at the others, for some reason, he started remembering them from the past. "What happened to me before, Lust?" Lust stunned for a moment before hugging Envy. "It's better if you don't remember your human life. Just concentrate on your new life, alright?" Envy nodded.

Flashback ended.

Envy was still sobbing away, and no matter how many times Al asked him to come out, he refuses. "What's wrong, Al? Is something…wrong?" Ed stared at his brother with cold, emotionless eyes. His tail is still swinging away as if he was curious at what was happening right now. "There's something wrong with Envy, he won't come out of the shower room." Upon hearing Envy's name, his cold eyes started bouncing back to life. He rushed towards the door and bang so loudly that Al had to cover his ears. "ENVY! COME OUT NOW! OTHERWISE I'LL BANG THIS DOOR DOWN!" Ed ranted. Still, there's no response. Ed started cursing to himself and lengthen his sharpen nails, Al moves back a little, knowing what Ed is going to do. The chimera slashed down his claws and cut the door into pieces. Ed stepped into the shower room only to find Envy sobbing to himself. Ed suddenly pitied the sin and walked towards to his side, embracing the poor sin and rocked him gently and even hummed a song.

(Wos99944: Aww, isn't that sweet?)

(Ed: Hello, I was supposed to torture him?)

(Wos99944: _sends a kick at Ed's jaws _Are you an idiot? He was already tortured by your past, mentally)

After tired of sobbing, Envy sleep in the chimera's lap, slowly, Ed carried him in the bridal style and settled him onto the bed. He covered Envy up with a blanket before walking to the living room to talk to Al. "So what did you say to him, Al?" Ed glared at Al, even in full sentence, which he will never do that unless Ed is seriously very angry, like now. "I tell him a bit about 'him'. And when I mention the location of 'his' wound, Envy suddenly gasped and locked himself up in the shower room. I called him lots of times but he wouldn't come out." Ed nodded, "But he was topless when I…went inside. His upper back was…covered by a tattoo, otherwise, he would…have a scar on his back." Ed then paused at his own sentence, and suddenly he gasped, and tears are starting flow. "Brother, are you alright?" Al asked. "Please don't tell me…" Ed smiled and his tears are dripping even more. "That he did really come back…He returned…" Then Ed's smile turns into a frown. "…Without his past memories…"

Wos99944: That's all, folks. The end of chapter 4…

Ed: Why did you have to stop?

Wos99944: Because I want to give a surprise to our readers and reviewers.

Roy: What are you trying to do?

Envy: I bet it's something that's very bad

Wos99944: _glares at Envy_

Envy: _keeps his mouth shut_

Wos99944: So please review so I can prepare chapter 5…Over and out.

Author's note

I have a request from one of the reviewers, it's about writing a Roy x Ed yaoi. So please give your suggestions to me by either sending a message to me (Come on, you all know my profile) or review in this chapter. And I'm going to write A Sequel To Love Triangle. Maybe about funny stuff happening between Ed and Envy when they are dating with each other and when their kids are not around during the nine years. So basically, there will be a _hinthint_. So over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Oh god, I'm sorry

Envy: _SMACK_

Wos99944: I'm sorry!

Roy: _KICK_

Wos99944: Like I said, I'm…

Ed: _SMASH_

Wos99944: God, that's hurts! _Rub her head_

Envy: Serves you right for not updating!  
Ed: _smirk _serves you right for not updating for weeks!  
Roy: And serves you right for not letting me appear frequently in this story.

Wos99944: _Twitched an eyebrow _THAT'S IT! IF YOU GUYS WON'T STOP NAGGING THIS STORY WILL NEVER FINISH!

Envy, Ed, Roy: _silence_

Wos99944: Let's start chapter 5…

Chapter 5:

Envy woke up with a terrible headache and found himself lying on the bed with the blanket snuggling for his warmth. Envy sits up, confused. _Wasn't I in the shower room?_ Envy mentally thought to himself. "I'm the one…who brought you…to the bed." Envy turned and muttering curses to himself, rolling his eyes over the chimera. Ed walk towards Envy and joined him sitting on the bed, Envy started to feel tensed when Ed carelessly stroke his cheek. Before long, Ed grabbed the sin's hand and led him down the hallway, using his free hand to grab a red robe and put himself on. "Where are we going?" Envy asked, he started to feel nervous when he felt something doesn't feel right. However, Ed did not replied. "Al, let's go." He yelled across the hallway. "Coming." Soon Al was in sight from the lurking shadow endless hallway. Ed nodded and turns to look at Envy, giving him a sort of silent command. Envy understood and shapeshifted into a random teenage girl. Soon they walked out of the front door, heading towards their destination.

"Envy, we're glad to have you back. Roy and the others have been worrying about you, especially after we received the news that you've been kidnapped by…" Lust smiled but soon her smile faded along with her conversation when she noticed that there was others beside Envy. "Hello, Ed. You too, Al-kun." "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lust." Ed bowed while Al was stood there, smiling sheepishly. "May we come in?" Lust nodded and moves out of the way, and started to gather the rest of the homunculi in the house. "Well, well. If it isn't Edward." Greed mocked. "I thought you would have been buried six feet deep underground after that human transmutation." "Well, too bad then." Ed gives off a bored sign. "So why have you come, Edward?" Sloth asked, too lazy to move out from her position on the rocking chair (which belongs to Dante previously). "To retrieve…Envy's memories." Ed blunted. "Then I'm sorry to say, no." Pride answered. "Envy has already gone through too much in the past. There is no need for him to remember it, your selfishness could end up hurting our poor Envy." "But then…what about me?" Ed glared, hissing at the old sin. "Our memories…our love…our devotion…nevertheless our promise…Envy's the one…who should decide…for himself. You can't…be selfish…" Ed cried. "I PAY THE PRICE TOO! FOR ENVY'S RESURRECTION! I PAY TOO MUCH ALREADY! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP BEING SELFISH? WHO'S THE ONE BEING SELFISH HERE?"

Ed was about to attack Pride when an explosion explodes near him Roy snapped his fingers again (God knows when he was there). Ed has to move back to prevent himself from getting hurt. However his robe was burned, therefore he takes off his robe, showing his fluffy blonde ears and long tail. "So this is the price?" Greed was surprised. "The Full Metal Alchemist was turned into a chimera?" Ed started sniffing. "So…what about it? For the sake…of Envy, I'll do…anything to…bring him back…to me." It was just then Envy started to have major headaches, some blur memories started rushing into his head like a train, causing pain to the sin's head. "Envy." Ed cried but continues to dodge out of Roy's attacks. Roy was able to clear the coast and quickly send Riza to help Envy. Soon, Envy was brought to the other side, under the homunculi and the military troops' protection. Ed sighed, "Al, now." Al nodded and soon a great army of armors broke down the front door.

"Edward Elric, surrender now or prepare to die." Pride commanded as the army of armors started to crease to three left with Al feeling exhausted and the chimera still killing off the soldiers. "Are you alright, Envy? Your headache…" Roy asked, Envy shaked his head. "No, it's okay." Envy tried to crack a smile, but soon those blur memories came rushing back once more, slowly losing consciousness, hearing Roy's shouting and Ed screaming his name.

Flashback pov:

"Aw finally, the report's done." Ed sits back at his chair, admiring his report. After Dante has finally died, the homunculi decided to join the military so they can assist more help for human transmutation experiments. Ed stretches himself while sitting on the chair when a stranger behind was suddenly hugging him, Ed yelped and turned his head to look at his attacker. "Yo, shorty. So the report's finally done?" Ed twitched an eyebrow and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE NEED MORE TIME TO FINISH A REPORT JUST BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO CLIMB UP AND DOWN THE CHAIR WHEN HE NEEDS TO GO FOR HIS MEALS AND TOILET BREAK?" "Hm, let's see." The stranger cracked. "Oh, it's yourself that you're talking about." "OKAY, THAT'S IT! ENVY, YOU'RE A DEAD FUCKING PALM TREE!" Ed started chasing Envy down the hallway, clapping his hands and trying to slow down the sin's path.

(Wos99944: so you can imagine how Ed make the headquarter explode)

(Everyone in the headquarter: _glares at Ed_)

(Ed: If you want to blame, blame Envy.)

(Everyone: _glares at Envy_)

(Envy: _running and crying for his dear life_)

"Oh, I'm so scared," Envy mocked. "Pipsqueak." Ed popped a vein and clapped his hand so hard that can be heard from few miles away and started transmutating Envy. When it did hit Envy, it sends him jolts of shock through his body. Soon, he lay down onto the floor, lifeless.

"Envy? Envy, wake up." Envy heard a voice, crying away. It happens to be Ed. "Please, Envy, wake up. I can't bear to let you die yet. I haven't got to tell you that I love you." Ed continues to grieve for the acting sin. "Really, you love me? Oh I'm so touched." Envy jolted out from his act. Ed appears to be shocked and surprised. "You're not dead?" Ed then hit Envy in the rib and it sends a thousand pains at Envy. "Why did you lie to me?" Envy laughed, "Because I love you too." Ed calmed down and hugged Envy. "D-Don't does that again." Ed blushes. Envy smirked, "Okay but on a condition." Ed pulled back and stared at Envy. "Could you bring me to the doctor, I think my ribcage broke."

"Oh, don't worry. Envy's just have a couple of bone broken." The doctor said before sending Envy and Ed away. "That can't be, you're a homunculus." Ed argued, and then looked at Envy. Envy looked at him back. Ed clapped and transmuted his automail and slashes the sin's wrist. Blood dripped out but the wound didn't heal. "Well, it seems that Envy had been turned to a human." Roy said, the blonde and the sin are at there as well. "So how did you do it, Ed?" "Well," Ed scratched the tip of his nose. "I don't know." Roy stood up from his table and banged it, sending Ed to jump back. "What do you mean you don't know?" Envy sighed and help Ed to explain that it was just but an accident. Roy nodded and apparently Riza was helping to take down the report. "Alright, but if any one of you remember about it, please tell me." Envy and Ed nodded and take their time to get out of the room and smash the door behind them. When they reached their room, Envy kissed Ed in a heated passion. Soon Ed returned the kiss. "I love you, Envy." Ed said, moaning at the sudden touch. "And I love you too, pipsqueak." Envy smirked. Ed popped another vein and send a punch at Envy's face.

If you have read chapter 3 and 4's flashback, you'll know what happens next. For those who don't, just continue to read. I pasted them here.

"Come on, palm tree Wake up." Ed shot Envy by his shoulder. "Come on, chibi. Just five more minutes, I had so many paperwork assigned by that stupid colonel last night." Envy whined, going back to his sleep, snoring lightly. Ed moves up to Envy's ear, whispering, "If you don't wake up in five minutes to have breakfast, no sex for tonight." Ed hummed. Envy shot up, sitting on the bed and quickly tried to get the blanket away from him and it caused him to fell down the floor. Ed laughed while Envy is still struggling against the blanket. Ed quickly went to his lover's aid before Envy started another stupid fight with the blanket. The last time it happen, Envy had ripped the blanket to shreds, causing the couple to sleep without a blanket for two weeks. "Thanks, chibi. Your small hands are actually useful for once." Envy joked. Ed twitched an eye. "Yeah, for saving your butt from a harmless blanket." Ed joked. Envy pulls him to a rough kiss; Ed started to kiss him back. They stayed like that for about a minute before Envy pulls back, causing a moan from Ed. "I'll be in for breakfast in five minutes time." With that, Envy patted the blonde's head and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Envy, where are you?" Ed asked. A guy appeared behind him, scaring the blond boy. "Sorry, did I scare you, oh chibi-Chan?" The emerald-hair guy asked. He was wearing black tank top that only covers up his last rib bone and a black skirt with black shorts underneath. Ed nodded and slowly embraces the guy. "I was afraid you would leave me, Envy. I love you, my palm tree." Envy gives him an 'aww' sound before hugging Ed back. 'I'll never leave you, my chibi. And I love you too. And guess what? You have grown shorter." Envy joked, running away from an enraged Ed. "Come back here, you stupid palm tree. I'm not short." "Yeah, right, pipsqueak." Envy laughed his head off, still chasing by an angry Ed.

(Wos99944: Yup, so this is their everyday life for about three months)

"What do you want, Colonel Mustang?" Ed asked as he smashed down the door, followed by Envy behind. "Well, you see." Roy hesitated. "There's a war going on at London. So I'm sending the both of you to help them. Ed nodded. "And you need to get there by tomorrow's morning, so you need to leave tonight." Ed stared at Roy with a are-you-fucking-crazy look. Roy shakes his head, catching the hint coming out from Ed's dark aura. Ed nodded and stomped out of the room and Envy slammed the door behind. Soon after the couple left, the door broke into pieces, leaving Roy stunned and another report about his door, otherwise he won't get a new one.

"So how's going there, Ed?" Envy panted, killing another enemy. "Same as you, these gets more and more annoying." Ed rolled his eyes, fighting off another soldier and stabbed him in the heart. "Looks like we're done here." Envy turned to face Ed who was smiling at him. Envy frowned and quickly hugged him and stumbled to the ground. A gunshot was heard and Envy was bleeding. The soldier behind continues shooting him in the same place. Envy screeches at the pain and Ed was too stunned. Quickly he clapped his hands and using the soil, it turns into a knife and killed the soldier. Ed quickly held Envy in tight embrace and carried him in a bridal style. "Please, hang on, Envy." Ed sobbed.

"So how is he, doctor? Did he survive?" Ed asked with concern. "I'm sorry." The doctor shaked his head with a frown on his face, Ed was stunned by the doctor's words. "We have done the best we can, but he didn't make it. The wound is too…infected. I'm sorry." Then the doctor went away to take care of his other patients. Ed runs into the room, watching Envy's life being sipped away from his hand. "I'm sorry, I couldn't kept my promise, I have a favor to ask." Ed nodded, trying to hold back his tears. "Don't attempt the forbidden again, it's not worth it." Ed gives him a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'm not as weak as you think I'll be. Once bitten, twice shy, right?" Ed joked. "Yeah, so goodbye then." Envy closes his eyes, he was no longer breathing. He was no longer in pain. He was no longer…by Ed's side. Finally, Ed's tears came rolling down. He could no longer suppress the feelings inside him. There a mix of misery, grief, hatred and yet sadness towards his lover. "I'm sorry, Envy." Ed clapped his hands, and put them on Envy's wound that have killed him. "This is equivalent exchange. You break your promise to me so I have the right to break yours as well. I'll bring you back to my side. I no longer care, what'll happen to me. As long as you're by my side, I'll even exchange my entire body."

Envy shot open his eyes and sits up with Roy helping to support him. Envy tried to catch a glance at Ed but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ed?" Envy asked. Roy opened his eyes wider. "So you've…" Roy started to ask but Envy nodded quickly. "He…he was…" Roy turned away from Envy. "He was dead…" Envy catch a glimpse of blonde behind Roy,. Envy stumbled towards it and stared at it. Envy started whimpering, turning into sob, and slowly grieve. Now, he realizes how much the chimera had actually meant so much too him. It was too late, Ed was dead, along with Al killed by Roy.

Wos99944: End of chapter 5…

Envy: So pls review so you can know what will happen to me from now on and then?

Ed: And pls review so I can come back to life

Roy: And, and pls review so I can still chase miniskirts…

Wos99944. Ed, Envy: _look at Roy _Yup, he's a pervert, a bisexual one too.

Roy: HEY!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Hello to the world, it's me back with another chapter for this story. And I'm so happy that someone actually thinks I'M A GOOD WRITER FOR THE FIRST TIME! _Fly over to the moon_

Envy: So what now? The pipsqueak is 'dead' in the story…

Roy: And there's a lime coming up ahead, right?

Wos99944: Yep, so what'll happen to our lovable little kitten, Ed? Stay tuned to find out!

Ed: So let Chapter 6 begin…

Chapter 6:

"Envy?" Roy asked with concern. Envy's been silence ever since he knows that Ed is dead, and by the hands of himself. "…Why?" Envy whispered. Roy perked up; even Envy's family turned their attention to Envy. "Why kill him? You could have let him live…" Envy's voice started to rise up. "SO WHY DID YOU FUCKING KILL ED?" Roy started to feel guilty. Lust take a deep breathe, trying to console a pissed-off Envy. "Envy, please calm down." Lust said softly, trying to embraces him but Envy pulled away from her. "NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL I KNOW THE REASON WHY THAT FUCKING FUHRER BASTARD KILLS MY ED!" Envy cried. His words broke Roy apart; he can understand Envy's pain right now so he couldn't blame the sin. But it still hurts when his own lover pulled him away from himself.

"Envy, let's go. It's time." Roy said. Envy's been down for a week after the death of Ed and Al. "We don't want to disappoint Ed, do we?" Envy smiled sadly and prepared himself. He stopped his crying and tears when he reached his destination. He watched as the soldiers pulled Ed and Al's coffin slowly down the earth's soil and shoveled the soil back. In it's place, a large gravestone was carved,

Edward Elric, from 1870 to 1885

Best alchemist, best lover, and best brother

Next to Ed's grave, it's Al's,

Alphonese Elric, from 1871 to 1885

Best brother, best househusband, and best worker

Envy's heart tears apart as he watch every second that was happening in front of him. But he had his own pride, only when Envy reaches home, he locked himself in his own room and jumped onto the bed, crying out loud for the whole household to hear.

"Envy, are you okay?" Roy asked as he went into Envy's room. The whole room was crashed like a terrorist had just bombed the entire room as clothes and furniture were everywhere, appear as if it was crumpled up like a piece of trash in a rubbish bin. He found the sin lying in his own bed, sleeping. Roy smirked and sneaked upon Envy and gives him a kiss. Envy moaned and kissed back. Roy pulled his skirt down, followed by his shorts. Roy took Envy's cock to his mouth and lick the tip. Envy arched his back and cried out loud. "Please Roy," Envy begged, pushing away the raven haired teen, "Not now." Roy looked puzzled; Envy would never, ever refuse sex, especially him. Envy quickly put his shorts and skirt on and went stumbling down the staircase.

"Envy, what is wrong with you? You will never do that." Roy said, hugging his lover. But Envy pushed him away. "Roy, there's something I need to tell you." Roy nodded, and waited patiently for the sin to speak. 'We're through." Envy said, gathering for what's coming up next. "Why?" Roy asked. "Because of Full Metal? Listen, I'm sorry about it. But until the point where we have to break up?" Envy holds back his tears, nodding vigorously. Roy pinned Envy's both hands up above his head. "No, I'll never, ever break up with you. After all this time I've gathered, from arranging Ed to be in the war so he'll die. But instead, it turned out to be you. So I persuade Ed to revive you. But then, you come back, without any memories of me. So I had to be patient. And after all this time we have pulled through, you told me to break up with you?" Envy was shocked. "You…purposely…put him in the war…" Roy smirked, "I love you, I did it all for you, but I didn't have anything for return. Let me tell you this, you belong to me. FOREVER!" Roy ripped off Envy's sport bra, exposing his flat chest before trying to ripped off Envy's skirts. But Envy pushed him away and tried to make a run. However, Roy caught his hair and pinned him down on the floor. Envy yelped and Greed punched Roy on the face with his Ultimate Shield. "Get out…" Greed hissed. Roy got back up and prepares to snap his fingers. But Pride manages to tear his gloves. "I agree with Greed this time, please get out of our house," Roy look a little hesitant but when Lust pointed her nails at Roy, he looked up. He nodded and walked out of the house.

"Are you okay, Envy?" Lust asked with concern. "I'm fine." Envy shapeshifted himself back with his shirt on. "I'm sorry, about Ed." Lust said. Gluttony came up beside her and pulled Envy's skirt. "Envy Nissan, Ed will come back, and be one big family again." Envy nodded, trying to hold back from beating the fat man to a pulp. "Yeah," Wrath said. "We allowed you and Ed to be together now." "How?" Envy asked. "HE'S DEAD. HOW CAN I BRING HIM BACK? THE DEAD CANNOT BE REVIVED!" "Please, calm down. Envy, I promise, I'll bring Ed back." Pride said neutrally. Envy looked at him, "Like how? Sacrifice yourself as a price to bring him back?" Envy said angrily. "I have a spare philosopher stone here." Pride shoved through his pocket and take out a red stone. "So use it." Envy perked up and quickly ran out of the house. After a few minutes, Envy came back with Ed and Al's bodies, which are still not decomposed yet. As Envy set up the transmutation circle, Lust and Gluttony helped to set up the ingredients for him, while Pride and Greed are just there watching and recording down. Sloth brought Wrath back to his room to read some bedtime stories.

As Envy is done, he checks to see that everything was in place, including the philosopher stone. He takes a deep breathe and clapped his hands, touching the transmutation circle. Soon, it glowed brightly and sparks flew all over the place. Soon, Envy was taken into another dimension. "So, you did come for the Full Metal Alchemist and The Soul Alchemist. Envy, the first homunculus, the strongest yet the weakest, the cruelest yet the kindest, the worst yet the best homunculus I've ever seen. You, the most imperfect yet the most perfect homunculus I've ever cross." The gate said. Envy looked around, all there was are unlimited whiteness in the space and there was a door standing in front of him. He dreaded the gate the most, yet for the sake of his lover and his beloved family, he was willing. "Yeah, I want him back." Envy said. The gatekeeper nodded and opens the gate. Soon, hands are carrying Ed and Al out of the gate and went back inside, closing themselves tight. Soon, Envy went back to the real world, along with Ed and Al's soul.

"So is it successful?" Envy asked. Pride closes his eyes tightly and Greed was there, frowning as usual. Lust and Gluttony just stood there, dropping their jaws as Ed and Al's body. Envy smiles happily. The experiment was a success. "Envy?" Ed asked. Envy hugged him. "Good to see you back, pipsqueak." Ed realized that Envy had regained his memories; he started to hug the sin back. "Me too, palm tree." Ed said. His tail keeps swinging side-to-side. While the rest of the homunculi and Al watched them feeling rather happy that they didn't know someone outside the house was watching Ed and Envy with jealously. "I'll remember that, Full Metal. If I can't have him, neither could you."

Wos99944: Yep, the end of chapter 6.

Envy: OMG, I was close to being raped by that miniskirt chaser.

Roy: Oh god, it sounds so wrong.

Ed: Oh please, it was even more wrong when Wos99944 won't allow me to torture Envy.

Wos99944: _sweatdrop _Please review so I can prepare the beginning of a love war between Ed and Roy, who will be fighting over Envy. Please do give me suggestions on how the ending should end.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: We're back!

Roy: So what will happen to us next?

Envy: Yeah, the faster we start the story, the faster we will know about what's going to happen next? Especially what the miniskirt chaser is up to next?

Ed: And will I still be a chimera in the end of the story?

Wos99944: _send a slap to Ed _Good job, shorty. Now they have a hint of what'll happen by the end of the story…

Ed: Oh god, someone, save me. _Runs away from Wos99944_

Wos99944: Come back here, this was supposed to be a surprise now YOU BLEW IT!

Roy: Hey, Wos99944. Calm down. _Runs after Wos99944 and Ed_

Envy: _sweatdrop _Let's begin chapter 7 now…

Chapter 7:

"It's been a long time, isn't it? Envy?" Ed stroked Envy's smoothing hair. He played with Envy's hair while watching him resting on his own hips. "Just shut up and let me sleep on your lap." Envy groaned. "It was tiring yesterday." Ed couldn't help but chuckle. "So what's going to happen to Roy now?" Envy asked. Ed stunned, "I…I don't know." Envy immediately, by instinct sits up. Only to be caught kissing by Ed, Ed slowly pulls away and hug Envy in a tight embrace. "But I promise, I'll never leave you again. I'll always be by your side. Protecting you, loving you, marrying you, and live together until death drove us apart." Envy started to sob, "You do know that you've turned me into a homunculus, don't you?" Ed nodded, "All we have to do is like back then, turn you into human again. Or I can always die and turn into a homunculus." Envy smirked, "Then you do know that even death can't drove us apart again, don't you?" Ed chuckled, followed by Envy. They stopped and as Ed get up, walking towards the bathroom to wash himself up; he gripped Envy's hand to follow him. Envy smiled warmly and joined his lover.

Back to Roy:

"Sir, I'm surprised you actually worked this hard for the first time," Riza commented. "Which you'll never do unless you are currently worried about something." "It's Envy…" Roy halted his work, putting his pen down and walks towards the window to let his eyes rest. "He's under control by the Full Metal, making Envy believe that they are lovers, I'm the third party. If this keeps up, I'll lose him forever. All I can do here is my paperwork, instead of saving him." Riza actually believe his lies. (Well, why not? Since Roy is her subordinate.) "Then what about the rest of the homunculi?" Riza asked. "Even they are under that chimera's spell." Roy sighed. "So what are you going to do, Fuhrer Mustang?" "I've already prepared a secret army troop. I'll kill Ed this time and soon Envy will be by my side again, Ed will die, along with that brother of his. After all, they are a burden to the country." Riza was a little suspicious of Roy, she knows of Roy's evil plans a few years back. She acted as if she did not know anything about it but she knew Roy was up to something.

Meanwhile:

"So how's breakfast?" Pride asked, smiling warmly to Ed and Al as Ed took a handful of bread to his mouth and swallowed in a gulp while Al scolded his brother lightly. Envy just chuckled at the little show. "It's been a long time since I had this good food." Ed smiled broadly. "Al's cooking is starting to bore me." "Brother, you meanie." Al pouted. Envy laughed, "Ah, brotherly quarrels." "Yeah, and loving lovers as well." Ed smirked evilly, sending a wink at Envy, causing him to blush. Lust banged on the table lightly several times, "No makeup when you're in the dining room while eating, Wrath is here." Lust scolded lightly, while Wrath just raised an eyebrow. Envy quickly recovered his emotionless mask while Ed continues gulping his breakfast. Once they are done, Envy and Ed volunteered themselves to do the washing of plates. So as the rest of them left the two lovers alone, they wash the plates while they continue to do butterfly kisses. Envy moaned loudly when Ed kissed his sensitive skin on his collarbone. "Sloth, what's that sound in the kitchen?" Wrath asked. "Should I check it out?" Sloth shaked her head, "No, Ed and Envy are inside. Don't disturb them or you'll receive a bashing from the both of them, including Ed." Finally what seems like a year has pass, Ed and Envy finished their job and walked out of the kitchen, and eventually out of the mansion, walking towards the garden. "The garden has grown more marvelous." Ed commented. "Thanks, I'm the one who planted them, what a surprise. They manage to bloom even after I stopped." Envy was surprised. "Yeah, it seems my return has appeased them to have the will to grow back and become more beautiful than usual." "Yeah, only when I've come, these roses will bloom themselves for me." A voice interrupted. Envy and Ed turned towards the voice and it was Roy!

"So what do you want, Colonel Bastard?" Ed asked, coldness and emotionless appeared in his eyes, as if Roy's presence does not scared him at all. "Well, looks like the chimera's back. Like they say, a cat has nine lives." Roy mocked. Ed smirked, "Yeah, I was rather grateful for that. So what are you doing here? You do know that everyone here does not welcome you here, don't you?" "All I asked," Roy said. Is to have Envy back, will you give him back to me?" Ed cackled, "The one you should ask is Envy, he's the one who choose to be with me, and chooses not to be with you." "Envy, my dear." Roy asked, Envy shuddered, "Is that true, my beloved?" Envy hesitates for a while and nodded, agreeing with Ed. Roy could only gasped, slowly footsteps were heard. Riza walked towards the chimera. "It's been a long time, Edward." "Riza Hawkeye." Ed greeted. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Riza nodded, "Yeah, and you've changed a lot too. Even time passes fast between enemies." "What do you mean?" Ed asked. "I'm sorry, Edward Elric. From this day onwards, you and I are no longer the allies we once are, but now we are enemies. Roy was right, you are a chimera that does not deserve my trust, you stole someone's loved one, under his nose. Even to manipulating Envy and his family…" "Manipulating?" Ed was surprised. "But don't worry. You may have the homunculi as your trump card, but we have the whole military troops. So watch out, we can attack you anytime, and anywhere." Riza smiled warmly and winked while Roy wasn't looking. Ed recognized that look and acted along. "Of course, I'll be waiting." Soon, Roy and Riza walked away, and while Roy wasn't looking, Riza deliberately dropped a paper. Ed waited until Roy was out of sight and grabbed the paper. Envy takes a look as well.

Meet me at the Central Forest where the East Headquarters are nearby by tonight at 9.00pm,

I need to warn you something.

You can bring along someone if you don't trust me,

P.S. Try not to get caught by the guards, the whole troop is looking for you, Riza Hawkeye.

"So what are we going to do now, Ed?" Envy asked. "Should we trust Hawkeye or what?" Ed sighed, "I have no choice, have I? She gives me the hint that Roy could have set up a troop that is secretly prepared not notifying us. I believe she is on our side." They are now in the living room, conducting a meeting with the rest of the family and Al. "I can make Roy step down." Pride said. "I am still the ex-Fuhrer after all. The military can never argue back to a higher-up, even if they are ex." "But you forgot something, Pride." Sloth argued. "Judging by what Riza have hinted, we have been so-called manipulated by Ed here. So naturally they will not listen to a 'manipulated' ex-higher up." "And she even hinted that they can attack anywhere, anytime." Al supported Sloth's answer. "So I need to look up for Riza tonight and get information from her." Ed said. "But it's a risk," Greed argued. "Yeah, especially the East Headquarters, where there are the most numbered of military soldiers are." Wrath said. Then Envy gripped Ed's shoulder. "I'll go with you." "Me too, brother. I'll stick with you till the very end." "Aw, Al. You are the best." Ed said. "I know, you're my brother after all. Even if you're a good for nothing…" Al joked, Ed ranted, "HEY!"

"So how's everything, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed asked, tagged along with Al and Envy. "Everything's fine, Edward. But it's best if you quickly get out of the Central with the others soon." Riza said, worrying. "Why is that?" Ed asked. "Because this time Roy has gone too far. He set up a 100,000 military army just so he can use them to kill you and even if they die in the battle between you and them, Roy can use their souls to make a Philosopher's stone."

Wos99944: Right, end of chapter 7…

Envy: Omg, Ed are you alright?

Ed: _Held up a finger and do the peace finger _Yeah, better than never…

Roy: Serve you right for once…

Wos99944: _sigh _What's done cannot be undone. So if you want to know what'll happen in the next chapter, just click the button down there and review so I can start writing about Chapter 8…bye bye…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Chapter 8:

"Why would he need the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked while Envy and Al gasped. Riza could only closes her eyes and sigh heavily. "For the sake of miniskirts…" Riza joked. Ed twitched an eyebrow. "Just joking," Riza said. "The reason is simple enough. To have Envy for himself, he's too so-called bewitch by Envy so deeply that he's willing to go through any obstacles. And anyone who dares crosses his path will meet his or her death. That includes you, Edward." Then, Riza sits at a nearby bench, laughing to herself. "It's so deep that he can even use all of us as sacrifices. Knowing this, I feel like a pawn." "So does the others know too?" Ed asked. Riza shook her head. "Only certain people, that's why I need all of you to get out of the country right away. Or else, all of us will have to die." Envy, who is too shocked, dropped to the ground. "I can't believe it. All for the sake of me, many people have to die. All because of a simple issue that he and I have come across." "Actually, I have to agreed that Roy was insane." Al said quietly. "To the extent of having Envy for himself, we might even lost our lives plainly for his desires." Ed continued. "Why don't I just go back to his side? Everything should be fine then." Envy suggested. "NO FUCKIN' WAY AM I GOING TO LET YOU GO BACK TO HIS SIDE!" Ed ranted. "After all we have gone through together, there's no fucking way am I going to hand you over like that." "Then are you suggesting we should just let the people die then?" Envy asked, Riza nodded, agreeing Envy's argument. "Even if we get out of the country, Roy could still threaten us by killing everyone in this country. And as soon as the news spread, he knew that we would still come back to this country and save the remaining survivors. God damn our humanity…"

"Then what are we going to do?" Al asked. Envy stood up by himself and walked to the front. "I've got a plan. But I need all of you to cooperate, including you, Ed." Soon, Envy shared his plan with Ed, Al and Riza. At first, Ed disagrees but in the end was convinced by the sin himself. Soon, Ed and Al walked back to Envy's mansion and spread the plan to his family while Riza and Envy make their way to meet Roy.

"Envy, you're back. I'm so glad you have finally returned to my side. Did that chimera hurt you anywhere?" Roy squeaked. Envy shake his head and try his best not to shiver too much in front of the insane man himself. "Riza, you may leave us alone now." Roy spoke in a soft yet commanding voice. Riza understand and walked out of the room, leaving Envy and Roy alone. "So Envy, it's been a long time since we…" Roy started but Envy held up his hand. "Not today, Roy. That sick chimera's been rough, so give me a break already." Envy lied. Roy pouted but still agrees with Envy. Soon, Roy brought Envy back home and went for a wash. Envy went ahead for bed first and pretends to be asleep just in case Roy stays up late at night and give his information away. But, no conversations were heard as Roy proceeds to sleep beside the sin and hugged him. Envy had to put up with Roy's snores.

THE SECOND DAY

"How could you let Envy do what he wants, Ed?" Lust said. "I have no choice. If it's Envy who wanted this, he would have still done what he wants and goes ahead." Ed said. "But if it's Envy, we can trust him to do the job well." "So we'll meet up in two days time. We need to go into hiding soon otherwise Roy will started suspecting us." Al suggested. After leaving those words to the sin family, Al and Ed head off for their destination. Meanwhile, Envy tries to find Roy's evidence so they can prepare to counteract. But so far, to no avail. "Shit, that fucking colonel sure knows how to hid things well." Envy cursed. "Envy, I'm back." Roy shouted through the hallway as he open the front door. "Double shit." Envy cursed. He quickly put everything back to its original position and run silently to his bedroom as Roy was on his way to the kitchen. Slowly, he hid under the blanket, pretending to be sleeping. "Envy, how have you been?" Roy asked. "Fine, I guess." Envy tried to smile. "Envy, you don't look so well. Are you sure you're alright?" Roy asked as he watched Envy shivering under the blanket, which is so nervous and curious to know if he had blown up his cover. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Envy shuddered, wishing Roy would go away soon so his cover won't be blown. "Envy?" Roy purred, pulling the blanket away from Envy's clutch. Envy squeaked and tries to snatch the blanket back, only to find himself grabbed by Roy's hand. Envy screamed and keeps struggling. "Envy? Envy, it's me! Roy!" Roy tried to calm him down. Envy had an idea, he kept on struggling. "Go away, leave me alone. You chimera." Envy shivered. "You already had fun with me yesterday night so leave me alone! I don't want to be touched by you." "Envy, I'm Roy." Roy pointed to himself. "Not Ed, Ed is a chimera, I'm a human." "You're lying," Envy lied. "You used the same tricks again. You turned into Roy yesterday and said you love me. You're just after my body for your possession." Envy cried. "Go away, Ed. I know it's you. Once bitten, twice shy. GET OUT OF HERE!" Envy pushed Roy out of his room and fastens the lock. Roy could only stay outside his own room, feeling heartbroken by the sin's piercing words while on the inside; Envy was holding back his laughter. But he feel sorry for his own pipsqueak, he had to use Ed to make Roy get out of his room so he won't try anything funny.

THE THIRD DAY

The next day, Envy woke up with a yawn and unfastens the door. As he walks, he stumbles onto Roy. "Oops, sorry." Envy apologizes. "No, it's okay. The one who should be asking that question would be me." Roy commented. "Are you sure you're not traumatized?" Envy remembered his acting last night; he quickly resumes to his acting mode. "Y-Yeah, it's just…you know…." Envy hesitated. "Tell me what happened." Roy requested. "W-Well, you see." Envy started his crocodile tears. "I feel like I've betrayed you. I think I should leave." Envy started walking past Roy when Roy grabbed his arm. "Don't tell me…he has been…" Envy acts hesitant and slowly nodded, watching Roy's face painted with shock. "I'm so sorry." Envy whispered, before running back to the bedroom and locked himself inside. "Envy, please. It's not your fault. It's that chimera's. You don't have to blame yourself." Roy banged continuously on the door, pleading Envy to open the door. "I can't. I've no longer have the will to live. I want to die. I don't want to live in shame for the rest of my life." Envy said, toying with the nearby knife. Finally, Roy burned the door down and watched as Envy prepares to stab his hand. (For fun actually. He's a homunculus. Remember? Yet, the only person who seems to forget about that is Roy.) "Envy. Don't do it. I promise, I'LL KILL EDWARD ELRIC AND HIS BROTHER FOR DOING AS HE PLEASE!" Roy begged, Envy stopped his crocodile tears. "When? When will I have to wait till I can rest in peace for the rest of my life?" Envy asked, silently asking when he will start attacking. "In three days time, I promised." Envy nodded and started hugging Roy, mumbling thank you to Roy continuously while he slowly think of a plan to meet up with his family and counteract with Roy's army.

Wos99944: Right, end of chapter 8, hope you will stay tuned and watch out for chapter 9, where the real fun will starts.

Envy: How can it be fun when it's reaching to the end of the story?

Ed: Yeah, in a couple of chapters…

Roy: which is in Chapter 10.

Wos99944: Whatever, as long as the readers enjoy reading this story and keep on reviewing, I'll be setting more FMA yaoi stories like…

Ed: Me and Roy this time?

Wos99944: Yeah, since I've already wrote about Envy x Uke!Ed, including this story which is Ed x Uke!Envy I shall write about you and Roy this time.

Roy: _faint from nosebleeding_

Ed: _faint for taking too much pressure_

Envy: _faint about not having his chibi in the next story…_

Wos99944: Why does everyone faint on the story that I write everytime? _Shakes her head _So please review so I can prepare chapter 9 and so I know what to write about Ed x Roy? See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Well, here's your chapter 9. Where the war between Ed and Roy will officially start in the next chap for the sake of a certain palm tree.

Envy: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A PALM TREE WHO CRIES OVER A CERTAIN SHRIMP?

Wos99944: Wow, I swear that you're like Ed every seconds as he starts ranting about how short he is.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE COMPARED TO A CERTAIN PALM TREE!

Roy: Wow, you're right for once.

Wos99944: I'm always right. Well, let's start the story then. And oh yeah, there will be lemon inside.

Roy, Envy, and Ed: WHAT?

Chapter 9:

"Envy?" Roy whimpered, as he just woken up seeing Envy tipping his toe to walk out of their room. "R-Roy? So you're awake?" Envy shuddered. Roy sit up in his bed and nodded. Envy smiled and cupped Roy's cheek. "I'll be back tonight, okay? I want to see how's my family doing. Ever since they are still under Ed's control." Envy said and Roy nodded, approving. Roy motioned Envy to sit closer to him before pecking him on the cheeks. "I love you, Envy." Roy said. "Me too…" Envy smiled with his eyes close. As soon as Roy and Envy parted their ways, Envy couldn't help but feeling nauseous as he walk his way to his house. "I swear that if that Roy get any mushier, I'll vomit." Envy said with his hand covering his mouth. "That's what you get for thinking up of an idea like that, Envy." Lust said as she polishes her nails. "But that's the only way I can lure his plans out to me so we'll be prepare for his attacks." Envy said sarcastically. "And letting him in the…surprises that…we have prepared for him…" Ed added, interrupting the two siblings quarrel. "So you're here, pipsqueak." Envy mocked, watching his chimera knotting his eyebrows. "I'm not short. Compare to someone who got his ass shoved by…" Ed started but stopped as Lust looked at him disapprovingly and Sloth preparing to cover Wrath's ears. "So what's the plan, genius?" Greed mocked. Ed just looked at him blankly before adding a smirk. "Accordingly to the plan, we fight against his troops using Al's alchemy binding souls and hailed them back with a few of our helping hands. While Al helps us by stocking time, we need to get to the Fuhrer quick and fast before they catch up to us. With those national alchemists, time is short. So we need all of you homunculi to fight with them while I'll quickly sort out Roy and defeat him as fast as I can, claiming his title." "Well, that sounds good…" Greed commented, taken aback by such a simple plan coming from the chimera himself. "So when will we start?" Al asked, preparing for his alchemy. "Al, you'll start by using alchemy to transmute those armors as many as you can for the next three days. Envy, you shall continue your act in front of him lest any suspicions arise during then. That's all we need to do for the next few days before the actual war starts." Ed commanded and straightaway, the homunculi and the Elrics set their plans.

"Envy, why are you here?" Roy questioned as Envy walked into his office. "I can't believe it…" Envy started his crocodile tears. "I can't believe they'll even hurt me…I know they are not the one at fault, but still, they tried to kidnap me so Ed could continue his games…" Envy started leaning against Roy's shoulder. "I can't believe it. My own family attacked me…It hurts, it hurts…" Roy could not help but feel more hatred towards the chimera for hurting his sin. But, his suspicions soon arises, after all, Envy is acting strange lately ever since his return from the mansion three days ago. And now Envy has returned safe and sound regardless of his family being controlled. If that's the case, Envy should be… "Roy?" Envy whimpered, bringing Roy back to reality. "Are you okay?" Roy shakes his head, sighing that he's fine. "Envy? How do you manage to escape from your family clutches?" Roy asked. "W-What makes you ask me that?" Envy shuddered. "Your family is homunculi after all. You can't possibly defeat them all by yourself. Could you?" Roy said. "Of course not, they are my family after all, I can't even lay a hand on them. I escape through using the secret passage of course." Envy jolted., throwing the words at Roy. "I see," Roy scratches his chin "Then the more I should keep you by my side. From today onwards, I'll officially be with you 24/7. Is that alright with you?" Envy shivered. "Then how about your work?" "Oh, I'll applied for leave until the day I'll fight Ed." Roy smiled.

"Oh great, now I'm at the complete mercy of that pony flamed boy," Envy cursed mentally as he walked into the house with Roy. Slowly, he walked to Roy's study room and took a book to read. As he grabbed hold of a book, nearby books and folders have fallen to the ground, making Envy curses even more. As Envy picked them up one by one, his attention has went up to an old book about philosopher's stone and Roy's personal diary and folders. Envy's curiosity got to the hang of him and started reading about Roy's diary first.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today the homunculi have decided to aid us in the army, including the Fuhrer. One of them has caught my attention. Envy. His spiky long hair makes me filled green with envy as he and FullMetal is closer than me. He didn't even talk to me once other than some directions and obeying my commands. Then, I decided to have him transferred over to my department. As days pass by, he and FullMetal only gets closer instead of me knowing and understanding him more. As days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, when I've finally have the chance to talk to him. Envy concluded that he loves FullMetal, which makes my heart broke into thousands of pieces. They even have the authority to say that they'll be marrying soon. It was then I have to do something to make Envy give up on FullMetal. I sent FullMetal and Envy to the war at London, which I know it will be nearly impossible for one of them to stay alive without winning the war. Due to my selfishness, Envy died instead of Ed. My plan ended with a backfire, I was going to give up when I thought up of a plan to get rid of FullMetal permamently and to bring Envy back to life. I managed to persuade Ed to use human transmutation on Envy so he'll be revived. After he committed the taboo, he looks as if he's died, I quickly grabbed hold of Envy's corpse and bring him back to his mansion where the other homunculi are living. They managed to buy my story and ever since then, I've became the Fuhrer at last and finally having Envy on my side. I believe that no other man in this world can be more happier than me. I have the power and the person that I want._

Envy dropped the book and cover his mouth to lower his gasp. For the sake of power, he resort to those low tricks. Envy then proceeds to read about the philosopher's stone. There's no much change except for some changed notes and procedures. As Envy read those notes, he was rather startled given the well-informed procedure. Roy is mad!

_To create Philosopher's stone,_

_Ingredients:_

_Live Souls_

_Human Blood_

_Red stones_

_A living human_

_1__st__: Feed the human with plenty of red stones._

_2__nd__: Have the human to kill plenty of people, spreading blood and consuming those souls and drain them of their blood to power up the stone._

_3__rd__: After having killed enough people, the stone will be ready and located as the heart of the human._

_4__th__: Take the heart out and there you've it, the philosopher stone._

"What the…" Envy stated but his talk was halted as Roy stepped into the study room, closing the door behind him. "Envy, what are you doing?" "R-Roy," Envy shuddered. "What is the meaning of this?" Envy held the diary and the book high for Roy to see. "Oh, that." Roy's eyes were cold. "They are just notes and my diary. Why are you surprised?" "Why won't you be surprised?" Envy gritted his teeth. "Your diary has exposed itself all to me about your disgusting little acts back in two years ago and your book exposed the secrets behind the philosopher's stone. What is your main purpose for the possess of the stone?" Roy looked at Envy, giving him the creepiest smile that Roy could afford. "You ask me why?" Roy started walking towards Envy, Envy walked back only to hit against the wall. He was about to shapeshift when Roy grabbed both of his hands above Envy's head. He slammed Envy in the wall on his stomach and bites down the flesh of his back, where the ouroboros tattoo was located. Envy yelped and tried to yank against Roy but to no avail. Roy pulled back, proud of what he has done. "Now, you can't use your powers, could you, Envy?" Roy said, enjoying the sin's helpless body pinned against the wall. "W-What do you want?" Envy yelped as Roy ripped Envy's tank top. "I want…you…" Roy said as he ripped off the last of Envy's clothing.

Envy tries to protest but his mouth was busy with Roy's mouth. In the meantime, Roy was taking off his own clothes. Envy then resort to push against Roy but then Roy pinned his hands above his head again. Envy then kicked Roy in the manhood before running to the door. Before he could reach the handle, Roy grabbed his foot and Envy fell down. Roy quickly once again pinned Envy under his weight, making Envy unable to escape under his clutches. Roy smirked at Envy before pumping Envy's erection, making Envy moaning and yelp. Roy pumped faster and harder to the point where Envy could feel his dick suffocating. Roy squeezed his erection until Envy felt pain. Envy screamed loudly and begs Roy to stop. Still, Roy continues what he was doing. Envy quickly climaxed soon as he screamed for pain and pleasure. Three hours later, Envy has climaxed for the tenth time as Roy continuously pumps his erection forcefully. Envy was glad when Roy has finally stopped what he was doing. Envy was then horrified when Roy thrusted his dick in Envy's unprepared tight hole. Envy screamed in pain and tried to get away as usual. But Roy has held his hips firmly with one hand. Envy continuously screams and beg to stop as Roy started thrusting fast and hard into Envy's prostate. In just a flash, precum and blood that Envy's inside muscles had ripped was covered Roy's dick. Roy started pumping Envy's dick again and continuously cum into Envy's ass. They had continued like this for the past few days. Many people can heard endless screams inside Roy's house for the past three days three nights from outside. Three days later, the war will officially start.

Wos99944: Right, end of…

Envy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WAS RAPED BY THAT FUCKING PONY!

Roy: Like they say, revenge is sweet…

Ed: Speaking of revenge, I'll have my revenge on you, Roy. FOR FUCKING MY PROPERTY! _Extends his nails and started chasing after Roy_

Roy: Oh My God, somebody help me…Please, Wos99944…

Wos99944: What can I say? Like you say, revenge is sweet, so I guess I'll have some sweet chocolates to enjoy the show that was in front of me…

Roy: I HATE YOU, WOS99944 _still running away from Ed_

Wos99944: Thanks for the compliment…Like I said, end of chapter 9, pls review so that I can prepare chapter 10, which will be the final chapter for this story. In the meantime, I need to go check on Envy who keeps mumbling about his virginity has been stolen. Like as if…_started comforting Envy who is mumbling something over and over again…_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Envy was immortal, the strongest homunculus of the homunculi right? So how come he was kidnapped by a blond chimera who is as short as a chibi? And WTH? Roy is Envy's boyfriend? Warning-y-a-o-i at the first chap…Don't like? Don't read…Envy x Beast!Ed

Wos99944: Hey guys! Here's your final chapter of this story

Envy: Wow, every good things sure end fast

Roy: Like they say, time passes fast

Ed: Sad to say…_sob _I kinda miss this…

Wos99944: _sweatdrop _R-Right, without any further ado, let's start the final chapter of the day…_sobs _A-actually I kinda miss this too…

Envy and Roy: _rolled their eyes_

Chapter 10:

"So, let's get this started." Ed cried as he and the rest of the homunculi (except Envy) started charging towards the Main Headquarters. "What the…" One of the guards says before he was knocked out in the head by Ed's large paw. "Quick, call for reinforcements…" Another said before the other one went back to the entrance. Soon enough, Ed could hear the loudspeaker loud and clear. "All troops to be moved to the main gate! All troops to be moved to the main gate! Edward Elric and his allies have arrived! Edward Elric and his allies have arrived. Please attack them immediately!" In a flash, Ed could see some old faces, looking at Ed with doubts and fears. Ed rolled his eyes before signaling Al. Al nodded and huge amount of armors appeared. Soon, both sides started attacking, making Ed and the rest of the homunculi unnoticeable and moved inside the building.

"Yo, Edward. Long time no see!" A man stands by a colonel's room and with a well-build muscle man with his shirt on beside him. "Edward Elric. I can't believe you really have turned into a chimera." The man beside him cried. "Behold, witness of my Armstrong Powers that has been passed on for generations!" Ed sweatdropped before spotting Riza. "Hey Riza," Ed cried, waving to catch Riza's attention. Riza nodded, and Ed smirks. "Are you sure the both of you want this? Kimblee, General Armstrong?" "Of course, I've been itching for some fun and explosions." Kimblee smirks evilly. "Just don't kill anyone here okay?" Ed sweatdropped and twitched his eye. "Of course, Elric. After all, I as one of the Armstrongs, will uphold justice for anyone who needs me." General Armstrong ripped off his shirt. "Okay then, come on let's go guys." "Hold on a sec!" Riza said, Ed turned to her attention before widening his eyes at what he sees behind Riza's back. He smiles. "Long time no see, Boss." Havoc winked and put his thumbs up. "I may be useless, but I can at least think of suggestions to counteract and remember every location to locate that Roy for you." Brenda said. "And you can't possibly forget us, Elric." Marie and her sidekick said. Ed nodded and signals all of them to get a move on.

"How could you betray the army!" One of the State Alchemists shouted as he was exploded away, slamming himself against the damaged walls. "Go on ahead, Edward." Riza said, holding her two professional guns with both hands. "Take a couple of them with you. We'll catch up to you later on!" Lust was shielding herself with her Ultimate Spear and Greed protects himself using his Ultimate Shield. Havoc, Marie and her sidekick shot the State Alchemists in the leg so they'll get distracted for a while. Wrath was using his automail arm and started using alchemy. Sloth was just being slothful, her liquid just slapped the State Alchemist on the face, leaving them unconscious. "General Armstrong, now!" Riza cried. "Got that!" General Armstrong said as he transmuted the floor to a wall so that the State Alchemists won't be able to pass on this route and they can make use of more time looking for Roy. Ed was starting to worry; he hasn't heard Envy ever since the meeting at the mansion. He convinced himself that Envy would be fine, and sets off to look for Roy. The faster, the better.

Meanwhile, Envy was in Laboratory 5, being locked up in a human cage, naked. His ouroboros tattoo has not fully healed yet. Roy stares at him, looking insane and keeps humming. "Envy, Envy. My sweet little Envy, who is destined, to be with me, until we love each other dead…" Envy shuddered at that song. He looked a little broken. His eyes no longer held the sparkles and the sadistic side of him; he looks more like a weak human than his sadistic homunculus. "Please come soon, Ed." Envy mentally thought to himself. "Please, I can't hold much longer…"

Ed knocked the Fuhrer's door down, only to find no one inside the room. "Damn it," Ed curses. "He was supposed to be here…" "Allow me, Ed." Pride steps forward and walk to the bookshelves and takes out a brown book before putting it back. Soon, the bookshelf moves to the side and reveals a new entrance to a new room. But soon, the glass shattered behind the Fuhrer's table interrupted them. One of Al's armors was thrown and soon became unusable. "Let's go." Ed cried and soon the team moves on.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, Full Metal." Roy smiles creepily. "Where's Envy?" Ed cried, Roy then moves to the side, showing Ed a caged Envy, who looked broken and naked. That got Ed to a rage state. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ENVY!" Ed curses at the man. "I'm afraid you've been mistaken, Full Metal." Roy started raising his hand, preparing to snap. "ENVY HAS ALWAYS AND WILL BE MINE!" Roy snapped his fingers, sending flames chasing after the running chimera. Ed curses and uses his extended claws and block the flames, but it injured the blonde's paws minority. Ed ignored the pain and started aiming for Roy's gloves, which was dodging again and again from Ed's attacks. Before he snaps again when Ed came fully charged at him. Envy couldn't help but scream, "ED!"

Ed soon fell to the ground. Pride and the others were about to help him but Ed refuses. "Full Metal, you're so pathetic." Roy smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, Colonel Bastard." Ed smirks back. Roy's smirk then turned into a frown. "What do you mean?" Ed chuckled before answering the man. "Look around you on the floor." Soon, realization hits him. Ed claps and started activating the circle. "Not without Envy." Roy snaps his fingers at Envy. Envy closes his eyes, waiting for the attack but never came. Slowly, he open his eyes and widened them. "ED!" Envy cried. Ed have taken the blow for him. The rest of the team just stared at where Roy was earlier on, he had already vanished without a trance. Pride then got his focus back and started unlocking Envy's cage and helped Envy putting on his military long shirt, covering up till his middle thighs. Envy rushed to Ed's side, watching Ed breathing his last. Envy then turned to Pride. "Pride, please. Tell me, tell me that you still have a Philosopher's stone. Please…" Envy's tears started falling. Pride looked at him with a frown, shaking his head. "The one you used earlier on was the very last one that I've been saving ever since Dante died."

Envy cried even more. Pride and Brenda just looked away from Envy. Slowly, Envy got up. "Pride?" Pride looks at him. "Give me your sword." Pride looked surprised, he thought that Envy wanted to dissolve himself in pain for awhile, so he just handed it to Envy. Envy then carves a transmutation circle on the floor. "What are you doing?" Pride asked. Brenda looked at the circle and gasped. Envy carried Ed to the middle of the circle and clapped his hands. Realization hit Pride hard. "Envy, don't!" Too late, Envy already activates it, bringing him and Ed's body back to that place again.

"What do you want this time?" The gatekeeper asks, looking annoyed. Envy rolled his eyes, "Can't you see here? I'm attempting the forbidden taboo." The gatekeeper chuckled, "You knew it's forbidden, yet you still attempted it?" Envy nodded, "Equivalent exchange. He committed using me and I commit it using him." The gatekeeper sighed, "For anything?" "Anything!" Envy answered immediately. "Even if you want to take my immortality away, I'm fine with it." The gatekeeper sighs again, heavily, "Fine. You shall now head back to your world." Soon, Envy and Ed were brought back to Laboratory 5.

"Ed, Ed. Wake up." Ed slowly opened his eyes, watching Envy shaking him furiously. He groaned as he slowly sits up and scratches his head, before realizing something is missing. "My ears. My tail, my paws. They're gone?" Ed stares at his hands before moving his attention to his back. He then cheered, "I'm finally back to normal." Envy smirks, "Yeah, me too." Ed look surprised for awhile before he widened his eyes. "You did not…" Ed started before he was interrupted. "I did, my immortality for your revival." Ed hugged Envy. "You stupid palm tree. You turned yourself back to human again." Envy patted him on the shoulder before hugging him back.

Then Ed, Envy and the rest returned back to the surface. Riza was there at the front of the entrance, smiling warmly to them. "Don't worry, I've explained to them. They understand." Ed nodded. "Thanks Riza, I own you one." Riza shakes her head. "No, it's you we should thank you for. So in terms of equivalent exchange, I would like to ask the ex-Fuhrer, is it okay for Edward to rule Amestris?" Ed gasped. "Do you mean?" Riza nodded. "Yes, as this country's Fuhrer." Ed turned his head to Pride. "Why not," Pride asked. "He deserves it." Envy and Ed smiles as everyone in the military cheered for their victory. So they live happily ever after. THE END

Wos99944: Here, the last chapter of the story.

Roy: Why am I dead?

Envy: Don't ask me, ask chibi…

Ed: Firstly, you tried to kill me. Secondly, you tried to create the Philosopher's stone using your own citizens and thirdly, you raped my Envy.

Envy: _jolted _My Envy? Aw, chibi-san… _carries Ed to their room, locking the door._

Ed: _screaming inside his room_

Wos99944: _sweatdropped _Okay people, please review so that I can prepare the next FMA story. This time, it'll be between Roy and Ed.

Roy: Yeah, go girl.


End file.
